Emmett i Lady Gaga
by Matusia.xD
Summary: Jacob przedstawia Emmettowi Lady Gagę. Teraz Rosalie musi dowiedzieć się, jak położyć kres jego nowej obsesji.
1. Chapter 1

**TO nie jest moja historia! To TŁUMACZENIE!  
**

**Autorka: Rose Tyler  
**

**Link do oryginału: s/5354307/1/Emmett_and_Lady_Gaga  
**

**Zgoda: JEST!  
**

**Dzień pierwszy - Rosalie**  
Emmett i ja chodziliśmy pomiędzy drzewami, trzymając sę za ręce. Szliśmy powoli za Renesmee, słuchając jej chichotu, gdy goniła wiewiórki. Emmett szedł, nucąc jakąś piosenkę.  
- Co nucisz? - zapytałam. to brzmiało jak kiepska wersja rapu.  
- I Want to Fuck You - Akona i Snoop Dogg'a - odpowiedział.  
- Brzmi cudownie - oczywiście westchnęłam.  
- I takie jest! Bardzo romantyczne. - Spojrzał w kierunku Renesmee. Wiedząc, że mała go nie widzi, puścił moją dłoń, cofnął się kilka metrów i zaczął wykonywać dość... niegrzeczne ruchy, które miały być tańcem.-I see you windin n grindin up on that pole, I kno u see me lookin' at you and you already know, I wanna- ooof!"- przerwałam tę ochydną piosenkę przez ciosem w żołądek.  
- A to za co? Śpiewałem Ci serenadę! - mówił, udając gniewny ton.  
- To obrzydliwe - mruknęłam. Wyciągnęłam z kieszeni moje okulary i stwierdziłam, ze jedno szkiełko zostało rozbite. Wpadłam w panikę- Co się stało z moimi okularami? Kosztowały 250 dolarów! To była moja ulubiona para...  
- Hm... Taaak... Miałem mały wypadek z ich udziałem...- wymamrotał Emmett, patrząc nieśmiało w ziemię.  
- ŻE CO?  
- Cóż... ubierałem się i potknąłem a wtedy one spadły z szafki i ja... tak jakby... nadepnąłem na nie...  
Westchnęłam... Słońce świeciło niesamowicie, więc i tak je założyłam. Wtedy usłyszałam donośny dźwięk stóp, które kruszyły liście i łamały gałązki. Ktoś się do nas zbliżał. Oboje przygotowaliśmy się do ataku, jednak niepotrzebnie. Zza drzew wyszła osoba, której nie trawię. Najgorsza z możliwych niespodzianek... Jacob Black.  
- Cholera! Miałam nadzieję, ze to jakiś psychiczny zabójca – ciężko wypuściłam powietrze.  
- Lady Gaga! - usłyszałam jego słowa gdy zaczął się śmiać.  
- Co? - zapytałam.- Wcale nie wyglądam jak Lady Gaga - warknęłam.  
- Wyglądasz dokładnie jak ona! Te blond włosy i te okulary  
- Lady Gaga? Chyba gdzieś o niej słyszałem... - rozmyślał Emmett gdzieś za moimi plecami.  
Jacob wyciągnął z kieszeni MP3 i podał urządzenie Emmettowi.  
- Proszę, to jest Lady Gaga.  
Emmett przez chwile słuchał, a potem zaczął tańczyć...  
-Mógłby być niezłym, męskim striptizerem z tymi ruchami – stwierdził Black.  
- Wiesz coś o męskich striptizerach, prawda? - parsknęłam.  
- Ciociu Rose, przyjdziesz pobawić się ze mną? - zawołała Renesmee, podbiegając do mnie. Wzięłam ją na ręce.  
- Oczywiście, ze tak, kochanie.  
- Hej, Rosalie! Ile blondynek potrzeba do gry w berka? - Jacob się uśmiechnął.  
Mam dość tych jego żałosnych żartów o blondynkach! Postanowiłam nie odpowiadać, ale on oczywiście musiał dokończyć.  
- Jedna!  
Gdyby nie to, ze Renesmee jest tutaj, to nie potrzymałabym się od ciosu w brzuch, który na pewno odebrałby mu oddech,  
- Ta piosenka jest niesamowita- Emmett oddał Jacobowi jego MP3. odwrócił się i zaczął tańczyć w drodze powrotnej do domu, śpiewając- hold me and love me, just want to touch you for a minute, maybe 3 seconds is enough for my heart too…- jego głos cichł w miarę jak oddalał się od nas.  
Dziś wydarzyły się dwie rzeczy.  
Po pierwsze, po raz pierwszy zgadzam się a Jacobem Blackiem. Przypuszczam, ze jego głupi wyraz twarzy, w trakcie tańca Emmetta, był lustrzanym odbiciem mojego.  
Po drugie, wraz z dzisiejszym dniem Emmett zaczął mieć obsesję na punkcie Lady Gagi.


	2. Chapter 2 Obsesja

**Obsesja: Dzień 2**

- Nie, Rosalie! Chcę, żeby założyła tę sukienkę!- obstawała przy swoim Alice, trzymając w dłoni żółtą sukienkę

- Alice, ta biedna dziewczyna przez cały tydzień nosiła te twoje sukienki. A ty tylko stałaś nad nią i krzyczałaś, żeby niczego nie podarła lub nie pobrudziła. Daj jej dzień spokoju i pozwól ubrać się jej tak, jak chce! - nie dawałam za wygraną

Renesmee siedziała na swoim łóżku, patrząc raz na mnie raz na Alice ze zmieszaniem i zdenerwowaniem wypisanym na twarzy. Alice w końcu westchnęła, zamknęła oczy i przebiegła palcami po włosach.

- Renesmee, kochanie, w co chciałabyś się dziś ubrać?

Mała nic nie odpowiedziała.

- Wszystko będzie w porządku. Obiecuję, ze żadna z nas nie będzie na Ciebie zła za ten wybór.- obiecała Alice

Renesmee jeszcze chwilę się zawahała aż w końcu odwróciła się do kompletu, który trzymałam w dłoniach.

- Taaaaak.- syknęłam, kiedy Alice spojrzała na mnie.

Kiedy już pomogłyśmy małej się ubrać, zeszłyśmy na dół. Skierowałyśmy się do salonu, gdzie Bella, Jasper i Edward siedzieli i oglądali jakiś głupi program na jakimś historycznym kanale. Alice podeszła do Edwarda i wręczyła mu córkę.

- Gdzie Emmett? - zapytałam

Jasper parsknął a potem głową wskazał mi jadalnię, gdzie stał nasz komputer. Weszłam do pomieszczenia i zobaczyłam Emmetta z twarzą przyklejoną praktycznie do monitora. Oglądał jakieś filmiki na Youtube. Gdy się do niego zbliżyłam, zobaczyłam, ze to jakiś teledysk. Była tam jakaś brzydka blondynka ( a może to był blondyn? ). Sądząc po charakterystycznym wybrzuszeniu z przodu spodni, skłaniałam się raczej ku drugiej opcji. Postać ta była ubrana okropnie! Emmett miał słuchawki an uszach, więc nie słyszał, jak podchodzę.

Podeszłam, wyciągnęłam mu jedna słuchawkę z ucha, wkładając ją do mojego. Oparłam się o jego ramię, i obejrzałam wideo do końca. Piosenka była okropna! A piosenkarz ( jeszcze nie doszłam do tego, czy to mężczyzna czy kobieta) Powtarzał w kółko jedną i tą samą linijkę teksu. Coś o 'Poker Face'ie. I wydaje mi się, ze na jej lewej stronie twarzy było coś przyklejone. A o ile się nie mylę, na końcu pocałowała psa.

- Co to, do cholery jest? - zapytałam zniesmaczona.

- Lady Gaga – wykrzyknął Emmett – Czy ona nie jest cudowna?

Nie. W sumie to jest do bani! - odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą.

Jęknął i odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę monitora

-Więc, Emmett – zaczęłam.

A on, jak gdyby nigdy nic, pogłośnił słuchawki i włączył inny filmik.

Nie mogłam uwierzyć, ze się na mnie obraził! Odwróciłam się i wybiegłam z pomieszczenia. Jasper stał w drzwiach i uśmiechał się do mnie.

-Lecisz założyć jakieś szykowne ciuszki i będziesz dla niego śpiewać?

-Zamknij się! - uderzyłam go i zepchnęłam z mojej drogi. Słyszałam jego śmiech dopóki nie dobiegłam do drzwi.


End file.
